Seek and Reflect
by Nicole017
Summary: The sequel to Reactions. Is Marguerite really alive? Are they ever going to find out what happened to her? Short and complete.


A word of warning: This fic contains no action what so ever. I am new to writing and I hate all the action scenes I have tried to write thus far. Which is why I haven't written up a prequel to Reactions yet. Anyway, here is the Reactions sequel in its entirety. Its short I promise.

* * *

Malone-

We've been out for three days and there is still no sign of her. Maybe we missed something maybe she really is gone. Not that I'm going to be the one to say that to Roxton, He's convinced that Marguerite's alive and that we're going to find her. I wish I had his conviction or at the very least Challenger's faith in Roxton's instincts. Not that I don't have faith in Roxton, I just don't think that he's thinking clearly right now, I know if the roles we're reversed and it was Veronica I would be as lost as he is, and she and I don't even have the same kind of relationship that Roxton and Marguerite had.

I wish Veronica were here. Maybe she would have seen something that we haven't. I know she wanted to come, to help us look for Marguerite but Challenger was right when he said it would be best if she weren't around Roxton right now. Roxton wouldn't have yelled at Veronica the way he did Finn the other night he respects her too much or he did before all this began. Finn really did cross the line too many times that day but it wasn't until she jumped over it and did a little dance on the other side that Roxton really lost it. Her comment about Roxton's relationship with Marguerite almost set me off but thankfully, Roxton hadn't heard it he had been downstairs getting together what was needed for our search. If only Finn had stopped talking when Challenger tried explaining Roxton's feelings for Marguerite but instead she had to make that comment about maybe the headhunters deciding Marguerite was too much to carry and that Veronica was right the blood had come from butchering. The thought made me sick it still does. The look on Roxton's face as he entered the room and heard Finn say it. I've never seen Roxton so angry.

No, I take that back I have seen him that angry, the day he killed Vordred the look on his face when that dagger hit Marguerite. Raw fury that's what it was and it disappeared the second he reached Marguerite's side. That was the only time up until the other night that Roxton scared me. He was silent at first just glaring at Finn before he told her through gritted teeth that Marguerite was alive and we were going to find her. Finn never should have argued. Roxton started yelling and then before you knew it he said it he told Finn that it was no wonder that she and Veronica got along so well since neither of them seemed to have a problem with leaving someone to die. Roxton stormed out of the room almost as soon as the words left is mouth leaving everyone in shock. I will never as long as I live forget the look on Veronica's face. It was then that Challenger suggested that she and Finn stay behind incase he said Marguerite should find her way back to the treehouse. I hope Veronica is all right. She was so upset when we left. I just want to get back to her.

* * *

Challenger-

Roxton hasn't moved since we set up camp. He just continues to sit and stare out into the dark jungle. He really is lost without her. Well no not without her he's lost in not knowing what's happened to her. If ever I doubted Roxton's motives towards Marguerite this would easily change my mind. It would certainly change Summerlee's mind. Summerlee knew there was something there but he was never sure if Roxton saw Marguerite as the wounded woman that he saw or if Roxton considered her a trophy. To be honest in the beginning I didn't care. If it didn't concern science it didn't concern me.

If only Jessie knew how this place has changed me. No, not the place the people that are here with me that is what has changed me. Roxton with an undying dedication to those he care's about or those he believes he wronged in some way. Malone with his curious and sometimes naive nature always willing to jump in when needed. Veronica who was so willing to take five strangers into her home and teach them to survive in a harsh new land, who refused to abandon her search for her parents despite the passing time and the fact that everyone else thought her search was all in vein. Summerlee who was just generally good-natured and was the first to break through Marguerite's barriers and really see her for what she truly was. Lastly, Marguerite whom I've realized has always looked out for the rest of us when we've gotten into something we shouldn't. Even when we doubted her and questioned her motives, she always saved us.

Marguerite must be alive, Roxton knows in his heart that she is and therefore she must be. Roxton's instincts are excellent normally but when it comes to Marguerite's well being, they are above and beyond normal. As are his emotions, if only I had been able to explain to Finn why we had to go looking for Marguerite, perhaps I could have made her understand and the argument between she and Roxton might have been avoided. Though it was more of a rant on Roxton's part by the time it ended. It was the right thing for Finn and Veronica to remain at the treehouse it gives Roxton a chance to be away from his disappointment in Veronica and his anger at Finn. The sooner we find Marguerite and get her home the better everything will be.

* * *

Roxton-

I know you're out there Marguerite waiting for me to find you and take you home and I swear I will. I will never let anything like this happen again. I will keep you safe from everything including the past you're so afraid of. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again.

* * *

"Do you think we should say something?" Malone was losing hope fast.

"Such as" Challenger's eyes were on Roxton's back as the man marched in front of them. They had awoken this morning to find camp broken down and Roxton already getting ready to leave.

"I don't know, we've been out four days and there hasn't been any sign of her. I know Roxton wants her to be alive and he thinks that if he looks hard enough and long enough that he's going to find her but I have to admit I have my doubts."

Challenger looked at Malone for a second before answering, "There is a chance that Marguerite is alive, granted it is a small one but it is a chance none the less. If we were looking for Veronica you would be just as driven."

Malone nodded "I guess so, still realistically what are the chances of Marguerite still being alive?"

"I don't know Malone, I do know that if we don't find her Roxton will never forgive himself."

"What did he do? He wasn't even there when this happened." Malone just didn't understand how Roxton could feel guilty about anything.

"That's part of the problem. He wasn't there to protect her and she was hurt trying to get his ring back"

Malone did a double take "His ring? Marguerite had Roxton's ring?"

Challenger nodded solemnly "I saw him give it to her that morning. Then she suddenly decided to go with Veronica. It wasn't difficult to determine what happened."

"Roxton asked Marguerite to marry him, she panicked and told him she needed time to think and left with Veronica in order to get away from him for a while. She must have dropped it when she and Veronica took cover." Malone suddenly understood Roxton had tensed when Veronica told them that Marguerite dove out of the bushes to retrieve something gold. Roxton knew what she had gone after and he knew she would never have left that morning if he hadn't proposed.

"Precisely, those are my thoughts exactly."

"Ok so how are we going to get anything from this tribe Veronica told us about? They don't speak English and it's our linguist that we're looking for." Malone looked past Roxton to check the distance to the clearing they were heading for.

Challenger carefully removed a wrapped object from his jacket pocket carefully unwrapped it and handed it to Malone.

Malone looked at the photographic plate in surprise "This was taken at the base of the plateau wasn't it?" At Challengers nod, Malone's gaze returned to the plate. "You really are a genius Challenger none of us would have thought to bring this."

Challenger smiled briefly as he accepted the plate and rewrapped it. He only hoped it would work to bridge the language barrier and not incite a riot when the members of the tribe saw the plate.

* * *

It was barely noon when the three men reached the small village, they received the friendly greetings that Veronica predicted and were quickly escorted to the chief. Roxton was noticeably uncomfortable and eager to know if they knew anything about Marguerite. Challenger showed the plate to the chief and was elated when the old man pointed to Marguerite's image and nodded emphatically before gesturing to several other members of the tribe and pointing once more to Marguerite. They conversed amongst themselves briefly before waving for Challenger, Malone, and Roxton to follow them.

As they walked through the small wood structures that served as homes they all became more aware of a woman shouting in the villager's native tongue the voice was unmistakable. Marguerite really was alive.

* * *

Roxton was the first to enter the hut and Marguerite abruptly stopped talking her eyes locked with Roxton's. For a long moment time stood still as they stared at one another each willing, the other to really be there for this moment to be real "John" Marguerite barely whispered his name but it was enough.

Roxton crossed the hut in two strides and carefully minding her bandaged arm, he hugged her. He reluctantly released her from his hold to allow Malone and Challenger to give her hugs as well, which seemed to startle the heiress. She looked at the three of them questioningly.

Malone realized Marguerite wanted an explanation for their behavior and it seemed no one else was going to give one. "We thought you were dead." At Marguerite's startled expression he continued. "When Veronica went back for you, you were gone and there was blood everywhere. She thought the dinosaurs…"

"What? The headhunters came back and I moved. The Leto found me and brought me back here. I've been trying to leave since yesterday. Veronica thought I was dead?"

"We all did" Roxton admitted quietly.

Marguerite looked at Roxton her expression softening as she realized how worried he had been. Marguerite suddenly looked around her eyes finally landing on Malone "Where is Veronica?"

"Oh well, Veronica is back at the treehouse with Finn." Challenger began

"Is she all right?" Marguerite looked the slightest bit upset.

Roxton huffed at that drawing a questioning glance from Marguerite, before she turned back to Challenger awaiting an explanation.

"Veronica is fine. We just thought it might be a good idea if she and Finn waited at the treehouse. Perhaps we should start heading home and we'll explain along the way." Marguerite nodded mutely.

* * *

Malone-

He has barely taken his eyes off her since we found her. Normally I would expect Marguerite to get annoyed as usual at Roxton's protectiveness of her but she hasn't. I think she knows that he just needs to be close to her. She was surprised when we told her what had happened over the last few days. Marguerite said she couldn't wait to get back to the treehouse. I think she wants to see Veronica. I saw the briefest flash of worry when we told her how guilty Veronica looked as she told us about the events that lead us to this moment. Roxton had stayed out of the conversation seemingly in deep thought. Marguerite is smiling now and for the first time in days so is Roxton. Marguerite is wearing Roxton's ring she has been since they got back from their walk a little bit ago I guess this made Marguerite realize that she really does want to marry Roxton.

* * *

Challenger-

Roxton is finally at ease, so am I. Marguerite is alive, and for the most part well. The wound on her shoulder is healing, as it should, though she should keep it in the makeshift sling the Leto made her for the time being. Injury or not she looks happy right now and Roxton looks relaxed. Up until he saw her this afternoon, he looked like he was ready to snap. In more ways than one, I wonder what's going to happen when we get back to the treehouse? Will Roxton be able to forgive Veronica? Will he be able to look at Finn without glaring? So many questions so little time.

* * *

Roxton-

She truly is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't know what I would do if I really lost her. I fall in love with her every time she smiles the way she's smiling now, that serene smile that she only gives to me. The same smile she gave me in that cave. I'm still surprised that she suggested we go on a walk earlier. Though I had been considering suggesting the same thing I didn't think she would take me up on it. She reaches up and slides her fingertips across my cheek she's concerned I can see it in her eyes. She smiles when I take her hand and brush my lips over her knuckles. My ring catches the firelight; it was a perfect fit for her finger. She said yes, it hadn't been what I was expecting when we went for our walk. I had expected her to be angry with me for yelling at Finn and saying what I did about Veronica but she understands why I did it. For what ever reason Marguerite has a soft spot for Finn, I think she relates to her on a basic level especially when it comes to being new to the experience of having a family. Maybe Marguerite is the one that should explain things to her. Marguerite is trying to stifle her yawns, she has to be exhausted after all the walking we did not to mention the over little activity.

* * *

Marguerite-

I hate being this tired. Every muscle aches and all my body wants to do is sleep but all I want to do is stay up with John. He really has gone through so much. I had no idea they thought I was dead. If I had I would have left a sign or tried to get back sooner. I still can't figure out how John knew I was alive. Challenger was adamant that it wasn't just wishful thinking John knew I was alive. I have to remember to apologize to Veronica in some way when we get back. Of course, I can't just come out and say I'm sorry. That would only serve to ruin my reputation. I'll have do something for her, nothing to big just a little something so she gets the message. I'm trying so hard not to yawn but John has caught me anyway. I have to close my eyes when he leans in to kiss my forehead. I always feel I have to close my eyes every time he does something sweet, if I don't I'm afraid he'll see the fear in my eyes. I'm not afraid of him, I'm just new to emotional relationships and I still need some time to adjust. I kept my eyes open when he slid his signet ring on my finger, when I told him I wanted to be his wife. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy and that pleased me more than anything else in the world, well almost. I can't wait to get home.

The End

* * *

Author's note: She's alive, she's alive. To be honest I didn't have the heart to kill her and leave Roxton in despair. Oh well, maybe next time. I hope you enjoyed it.

One more thing, in the beginning when I went through Malone, Challenger, and Roxton's thoughts, Roxton's were short I know I just really didn't think that he would be thinking anything else at that point. Malone and Challenger were both free to consider the entire situation including all those involved and reflect on personal matters that were brought up. Roxton on the other hand was focused solely on finding Marguerite. I have always seen the character as very driven especially where Marguerite is concerned and this type of situation would only intensify that aspect.

Nicole


End file.
